


I know / 我知道

by windream



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windream/pseuds/windream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>片段文，渣文笔</p>
    </blockquote>





	I know / 我知道

**Author's Note:**

> 片段文，渣文笔

“好吧。”

“好吧。”

仍然是面对面坐在沙发上，那么久之后，仿佛物是人非。John当然想过这样的场景，毕竟，他曾经祈祷奇迹发生不是吗？在他的想象中，每次都牵扯到拳打脚踢的，他曾经发誓，要让这小混蛋知道自己有多痛。但实际发生时，他却发现自己不能动弹——并不是他不想动，他现在仿佛被融在沙发上了，移动一下都要撕扯皮肉。

“就这样吗？消失了那么久，就这样吗？”

“是的，John，我很……我很抱歉。”对面的侦探低着眼。他捧着一杯茶——不是他自己的杯子，那只杯子被Hudson太太收起来了，和他使用过的很多东西一起，好好的收在他原本的房间里。侦探走了之后，医生变成了两个室友里面那个难以相处的人，所以至今，221B的另一位租客还未找到。

“抱歉是吗？我不知道你还会抱歉？你知不知道这些日子以来，我是怎么度过的？Sherlock，你真是……这可真像你。”John心中充斥的一片混沌忽然变成了怒火，但不知怎的，他觉得此时能感觉愤怒，对他来说还是好事。

“……我知道。”侦探的头更低了，除了刚见面时的一眼，他还没有跟医生对视过，此刻他的眼神茫然地看着面前的手机。

“我不觉得你知道，Sherlock。我以为你死了，我的生活几乎支离破碎，我重新去看心理医生，但那他妈的根本没有用，我的腿还是瘸的。我没办法……没办法重新开始，你知道吗？我觉得我的医生都快放弃我了。你……猎犬那件事里，我以为第一次看到了你的人性，但是很显然，十八个月，并不能改变什么。”

“……我知道，John。”

“你知道？你有没有听我说话，Sherlock？我不觉得你知道！你……”

侦探抬起了头，眼神短暂地与医生交错。他抿着嘴角，仿佛在考量要不要把接下来的话说出口。

“我知道，我全都知道，John。我当时……我知道自己不会从那件事里面幸存，Moriaty更是用你的生命作为威胁，我不得不……不得不那样，John。”

“不得不那样？你他妈的有一百万种方法可以应付的好吗！为什么不告诉我？好吧，为什么告诉我？我这愚蠢的小脑袋怎么能……”

Sherlock将茶杯放回桌上，开口打断了他。“别，让我说完，John……因为我觉得我马上就要没有勇气说下去了。”他闭了闭眼，接着说道，“Moriaty，他布置了狙击手，如果我不死，死的就是你，还有我所有在乎的人，而且他的死，让这个命令无可挽回。我不能让这样的事发生，John，不能。我消失的这段时间里，都在追击Moriaty的余党，直到今天，于是我……”

“于是你就回来了？是谁告诉你，我John Watson需要人照顾？是谁告诉你，这里可以让你想来就来，想走就走？Sherlock，正常人不会这么做！不会！”

“我知道，John……”侦探的表情变得十分痛苦，他再次低下了头。等到他再次开口时，John认出了他的语气，那将他一下子丢回坠落那一天，那是侦探在电话里的语气。Sherlock流泪了，尽管他不想。“我没想……我不指望你会接纳我回来。我都知道，你的状况，我是说……在我消失的这段时间里。Mycroft帮了个忙，让我能够‘看’到你，John，就在这手机上。有时候，我会悄悄跟着GPS上的光标，隔着一段距离，看着你。你不会发现的。我知道不应该，但我忍不住。有时候，情况太紧迫，连这一点都做不到的时候，我……我就会盯着这个手机，盯着地图上的黑点，屏住呼吸看着它，直到它移动，然后再次看着它，等着它下一次移动。现在，事情结束了，我只想到近处仔细看看，哪怕你会打我，哪怕你会——我很肯定你会赶我走。我不希望你留给我的最后印象是一个黑点，John，我得看看……”侦探的眼睛微微闪动，“你不知道，我看到你活着有多开心。”他再也说不下去。

“Sherlock……”医生觉得，自己的四肢百骸又能动弹了。他任由身体做主，站了起来，走到侦探的沙发前面，轻轻地跪下来，用额头贴向对方的。“你这傻瓜……你不知道，我看到你活着又有多开心。”

（END）


End file.
